


Dancing in the Dark

by DawnLight20



Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: In the middle of a thunderstorm, Kuroo convinces Kei to dance with him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dancing in the Dark

With a bright flash and a loud bang, the electricity went out. Kei jumped, startled by both the loud thunder and sudden lack of light, and slowly unfolded from his spot on the couch, putting the book in his hand aside and slowly getting up with his hands extended in front of him.

He had left his phone in the bedroom and he cursed himself now, unnerved in the sudden silence and darkness that followed the thunder. He had just managed to turn towards their bedroom when a sudden light shone on his face and he turned away with a hiss, hand coming up to cover his eyes.

The light moved away immediately and Kei heard a "Ah, sorry.", as he slowly moved his hand away.

Tetsu's face was mostly visible in the light of his flashlight, and he came closer, lowering his phone even more.

He asked, "You okay?", as he put a hand on Kei's face, thumb caressing beneath his eyes. Kei closed his eye and leaned into the hand a little, saying, "I am fine. Just surprised."

Tetsu accepted it and then asked again, "What now? We can't cook in this situation."

Kei hummed an affirmative and added, "Let's wait to see if the electricity comes back, I suppose. Otherwise we might have to make do with candles."

A sharp wind rattled the windows as lightening flashed again and Kei jumped, unnerved and utterly sick of the damn thing.

It seemed his thoughts coincided with Tetsu's, for he said, "Doesn't look possible in this weather. Wonder how much longer it will go on. It's been hours."

And indeed it had. Kei had woken up in the morning to a cloudy sky, though there was no thunder then. But it started raining around mid morning, heavy from the start. Their plans of going out had been cancelled and Kei had been resigned to spending the day inside with his lover.

He took it as a blessing though, and spent the rest of the day with him, even cooking lunch together. Otherwise, they had lazed around, grateful for the day off. In the evening, they had separated, Tetsu going to the bedroom to make some calls when this had happened, and here they were.

Kei was roused from his thoughts as Tetsu asked, "What do you want to do?".

Kei glanced outside as lightening flashed again, and said, "I don't know. I don't think we can do anything."

They stood like that for a few, when suddenly Tetsu made a noise and Kei turned towards him, an eyebrow rising in confusion. But Tetsu had already moved away from him and towards the table in the room, tapping away at his phone as he said, "Dance with me."

Kei startled at the sudden command and he asked, utterly confused, "What?"

Tetsu didn't answer in response, instead putting his phone on the table as Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect' started playing, and came back to stand in front of Kei, bowing at the waist, his left arm folded behind his back and his right arm extended towards Kei, eyes locked with him as he asked, "May I have this dance, my love?"

Kei had to look away from the sight he made for a moment, grateful for the cover of darkness that hid his flushed cheeks as he slowly extended his left hand to put in Tetsu's.

Tetsu smiled and unfolded, using his hold on Kei to drag him closer and wrapped his other arm around Kei's waist, tighter than necessary, pulling him flush against him, starting to sway them gently.

Kei wrapped his remaining arm around Tetsu's shoulder, and then laid his head down on his other shoulder. Tetsu took his weight with the grace of having done it a thousand times and smiled as Kei murmured, "You are a dork, you know that?"

In reply Tetsu said, "Maybe. But I am your dork.", and pressed a kiss on Kei's cheek. Kei hid his smile but his whisper of, "And I am yours.", echoed through the entire room.

Around them, the song eventually ended and stopped as lightening continued to flash, often lighting up their surroundings but in their own little bubble, Kei and Tetsu was happy to simply hold each other, gently swaying to a tune only they could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
